Disney Princess Heroes, The changed tales
by CrazyMissDaisy
Summary: Daisy is your regular Diney fangirl when she meets the Disney princesses; they are now heroes and a part of Justice league. Some villian changed all the tales of the fantasy realms and now Daisy is their only hope to safe the rest!


With

magic from an apple

light of a magic wand

hope of the rising sun

courage of a trident

Love in an enchanted rose

Power in a magic gem

six girls saves the realms

surrounding us

Ive always been called a dreamer. All my life I have been thinking about a fairytale of my own with magic, dragons princesses and fairies, so it wasn't that surprising when I found myself in the middle of one. My mind quickly surrendered to the idea of being a character in a fairytale. Its not that I believed it right away, I do have some common sense you know, but something told me it was the real deal. Maybe I just wished it was real and maybe i´m just in a coma having a beautiful dream. Never the less I want to share my story,; I better start from the beginning.

My name is Daisy and I'm a princess. Sure I'm not rich or married to a prince, but if a girl living in cinder can be a princess, so can I, royal title or not. I had my share of bumps in the road and I got my strength to overcome it from believing in fairy tales. More correctly in Disney. I'm a Disney girl all the way yessir! My mom always told me I was born with a pink tutu, and I sure acted that way. Everything that was remotely princess-like I loved, and every single part of my play was focusing on adventures and fairytale.

My tale starts on a sunny day in New York City, just outside a Disney convention. It is my first travel alone and I'm a bit nervous. My travel companion broke her leg, but I wouldn't miss the convention for anything in the world, especially since we prepaid the room, a suite so we really could get into the Disney spirit. Its in the afternoon on the second day, and I'm dressed in my homemade costume, Belle´s library fashion. I'm sitting on a bench looking through my loot of toys, collectibles, and other fun stuff I bought. I'm beginning to suspect that my suitcase will be to heavy, when I see a group of cosplayers outside the great conference building. They're costumes are magnificent!. As I get closer I get more and more surprised to see that they look like exactly the princesses! Down to their skin tone and eyes! Even the girl dressed as Ariel has the aqua colored eyes. I decide to ask where she got the lenses, but she answers (in a voice extremely similar to the movie) that its her natural eye color.

"That is so cool! I never seen such costumes, its like you ARE them" I say overwhelmed with awe. They smiled and said thanks "Yours arent bad either" The Belle said and I blushed. I had seen a million flaws in the design, but she sounded so sincere.

"would you mind if I took a pic of us?" I asked politely, even tough many others just clicked without permission. My granny taught me to always ask.

"No not at all" The Cinderella answered, and they all started to pose, lifting their gowns and kneeling, like on a Disney princess poster.

"wow you even pose like them!" I smiled as I set the timer on my camera.

I quickly found my place in the middle and posed the best I could. "Say "Mickey"

I grabbed the camera and stuck it in my portable printer "so you guys can have one also". To my big disappointment there was something making reflections in the picture. Small shiny stars on each of our chests. What I didn't predict was the groups reaction

_how can it be?_

_Is it really possible?_

_This could be our chance_

they looked serious at each other, and then at me. I started to feel a tiny bit uncomfortable as the center of attention, something I usually enjoy.

I decided to make a run for it, and ran into the crowd. I better change clothing – those girls are nuts! I ran into the nearest little princesses room, and took off my dress and jammed it into my backpack. Luckily I had a spare costume, snow white, and it only took a moment to redo my hair and makeup. Naturally a pale, I just needed some red lipstick, some Halloween wash-out hair dye spray, just mess it a little and voila! I walked out again, feeling safe. The speaker announced that the scene show would begin shortly, and apologized for the delay. I walked torch the stage. The show was already started, with a Mulan singing reflection. The bowed and was joined by Pocahontas and... The Cosplayers! They started singing, and it was so perfect, exactly like the princesses would sound like – well apart from Mulan and Poca, but thats besides the point. It was there my crazy brain started adjusting. After the song I ran backstage (the security was very low) to greet them. My earlier fears was vanished as they so often does. "Youre here!" The Snow White yelled and hugged me like I was a long lost friend. "We thought we lost you" The Cinderella said calmly "you never gave us a chance to explain"

"well i´m kinda impulsive" I answered still with The Snow White around my neck

"Do you believe in magic?" The Jasmine asked me and looked me straight in the eyes

"yes I do!" I answered with the biggest smile I could master "come on guys she is the real deal! I can feel it!" Snow objected, but got wawed off by Belle that said they had to be sure.

"do you believe in fairies" The Aurora said

"Defiantly"

"do you believe in happily ever after?" The Ariel said

"Yup"

"Do you believe in dreams?" The Cinderella said

"Dah!" I said and pointed torch my backpack and the words The dreams that you wish will come true

"Do you believe in true love?" Snow added

"Yes"

Do you believe in the beauty inside?" Belle asked and I nodded "In that case.." The Belle looked over her shoulder "we´ll share a secret with you"

I followed them into a locker room. They looked at each other once again and The Snow white started to speak; "We are not like other girls in this realm"

"I kinda guessed that"

"in fact we are.."

"the Disney princesses??"

"erh. Yes. How did you?"

"Please, its quite obvious. Right out of television"

"So you believe us?"

"maybe" I giggled "of course I do!"

"Then this is the beginning of a whole new world" jeez lame quote! However I decided it would be impolite to point it out especially since they hugged me all at once.

"we need help and you're might be the only one who can" Ariel said

"so Disney like! Lets go to my hotel and make plans!"

A fairytale of my own, and I would discover that it would be some adventure like I never imagined possible

"let me get this straight; You're not just The Princesses – You are Heroes complete with lame hero alias and theme song?" We sat in a circle in my suite; The girls had just shared they're overall story and I was still trying to understand

"The best!" cheers Ariel "But the others wont have a theme song" I get the feeling she ignores my comment about the aliases, and Belle whisper to me that it was Ariel that came up with them "So you joined justice league so you could do more than being pretty princesses"

"aha"

"and someone changed the tales, but you got them straight?"

"All thanks to Belle! If she didn't reclaimed the power of the rose and went for Jas and Ari, we´d still be sleeping!" Aurora said and hugged Belle "or slavering!" Cindy added

"but now you're trapped here cause someone, probably the same villain, sent you to – whatya call it? "official realm"?

"Exactly" Jasmine answered "This realm is closed off from other realms for safety reasons. No one can leave and no one can leave. And the fact that we are here should be impossible"

"and where do I fit in?"

"You're a Disney Hearted" Snow answered

"I kinda knew that"

"no no no, a REAL Disney hearted. A person with a heart like yours has magic within, and might work as a portal home. Most Hearted have a connection to the fantasy realms and therefor can enter them"

"heh it reminds me of lord of the books where that kid from home alone goes into book stories"

"Thats the point. You have connections to other realms. Do you draw something or write something a lot?" Cindy asked

"well yeah. I have several stories, always has"

"is there one very close to your heart? One that writes it self?"

"Two in the matter of fact! One is even BatB inspired"

"Whats BatB?"

"Beauty and the Beast. Its my fav tale- no offense rest of you"

"non taken"

Snow starts to mumble and messes with a small apple brooch and soon a hologram appears. The person looks like if one took all the girls into a blender. Her hair was red as Ariels, but the due was Auroras. Her eyes was like Belles, and the Nose like Jas, Her body pretty much resemble Cindy, the skin was white ´, as the lips. However the person looked much older than them "Mom, is it possible for a Disney hearted to be joined to more than one realm?"

mom?? "is she your mom??" I asked Ariel but she just giggled "No its MOM – Mickeys Operating Manager Service – We just call her MOM. She´s a computer"

"DPH Applepie, await answer dear" The person says "Searching database. It is possible for a Disney Hearted to be connected to more than one realm, however its very rare"

"how do we determine how many realms a Disney Hearted is connected to?"

"Magic scan. Do you wish this scan DPH Applepie?"

"Yes MOM"

"Please place the subject in front of me dearest, or me in front of the Hearted your choice dear" Snow pulls me to the middle of the room and starts the scan "Need to work with data. Complete in 7 hours"

seven hours?? Thats like forever!"so.. what are we gonna do in the meantime" Aurora ask. We think for a while when I come up with an idea! "You can tell me how you got out of that alternate endings thingy!"

"Thats a Brilliant idea!" Jas clapped in her hands with excitement "why don't you start Belle?" She took a deep breath and summoned her Rose, that started to create an image

"Well The first thing I remember was waking up..."

Belle slowly opened her eyes and revealed an unfamiliar sealing. "coool we can hear your thoughts! This is better than cable" Belle I sat up and looked around the room wondering where she was. It wasn't on base, or at the castle. Even the clothing was strange! Some weird purple dress with tons of brocading and complicated patterns. Wayyyy fancier than her normal taste

"Oh ple-ease!" snorted Snow "you got the most advanced dress of all of us" I got the feeling that Snow might be a little sad about her simple dress, compared to the others large gowns.

We turned our attention to the rose again. Belle decided that I should rose-up just in case; But NOTHING happened! She kept trying, but her powers seemed to be vanished. she said to herself "okay Belle just calm down. You just probably ended up the same place as the other missing girls around the realms, so chances are they're here somewhere" with that in mind she started looking and searching around that strange new place. It was very fancy, almost like the castle. Everywhere was strange little mechanical things which she couldn't guess what was for. Maybe the one behind this was an inventor, some evil genius like Drakken. She came to what seemed like a dining room, with a long table, several paintings and bust's. On the table was a big bowl of fruit.

"Hello dear" a little chubby elder man said to me – it was Maurice!

"Papa!" Belle yelled in surprise "What are you doing here??"

"Well the meeting was cut short so I thought Ill just come home. Why are you still in your nightgown??"

nightgown?? that fancy dress a nightgown?? "Papa is Adam here?"

"Who?"

"Adam! You know tall. Blond, blue eyes,"

"Oh is that what you call Jean these days? Well he´s at work dear, as usual. Are you alright, you seem a bit pale?"

"Papa... who is Jean?"

"well your fiancé of cause"

"my..my what?"

"your husband to be. Are you sure you're alright Belle?"

"No I'm not alright! Whats going one? Where am I? Wheres Adam?"

"So what was it!" Ariel was jumping in my bed overexcited

"You know what happens – you heard it before!"

"Yeah yeah, but its so exiting anyway" I couldn't help but laugh. Ari was such a child, in a good way "OH I remember! You're in Paris and is rich and.."

"excuse moi who´s telling the story?"

"The rose... uh sorry. Please continue"

"As Ari said, Papa told me we was in Paris! We where wealthy and lived the good life. He never took the wrong turn! So he never was attacked by wolves and therefor never came to Beast´s castle! He won tat the fair, and a businessman invested money in his invention, with great success. First I refused to believe him. I just ran outside, but I didn't knew the town so I just wandered around" Belle came pass a bookstore, and went in; Bookstores always been her safe place. People greeted her. Everyone seemed to know her name. She wandered around in distress. She could not bear the thought that her tale never happened. She was determined to get to the castle, but how? As she stood there in her own thoughts, a woman greeted her "Belle, I got something for you to see! Its a legend from your old town! About a castle, they say its haunted by a cursed prince!" The lady immediately got her attention! They sat down and the woman (who turned out to be named Anna) showed old books and parchments with different tales. Anna had summoned the tale into one piece :

In the far north of France there is an abandon castle. Beast like wolves live in the forest surrounding the castle, and a hollow roar is often is heard during the early hours in the morning. The legend say´s that the roar belongs to a cursed prince, horrifically turned into a Wolf as penalty for his greed by a fairy. Rumor has it that till this very day the ghost remains in the halls, keeping everyone away from the treasures it hides.

Well the details was not completely true, but enough to assume that Adam still lived in the castle. Belle borrowed a map and said goodbye. She was glad that Anna never noticed that Belle had no clue who she was. She went back to the house, to get Philippe and some clothing. But what to tell papa? She sighed and decide to tell the truth – well the part of tales being altered, the hero part she thought would be to much for him. He begged her to stay, it was merely a dream. But after hours of following her around the house packing, he finally took her hand and smiled a sad smile.

"You are so like your mother Belle. Nothing could stop her when she started. But promise me that you will be careful!"

"of cause Papa!" she hugged him and he clapped here cheek. He gave her a wagon, a gun, a warm cloak and a basket with bread and refreshments. He bid her fare well and off she went. She was eager to get to the castle, the sooner the better "Its going to be a hard ride Philippe; are you up to it?" the horse neighed confirmedly and walked a little faster. They had not been on the road for more than 30 minutes when Belle saw that a man chased them! She grabbed her gun, and made Philippe walk a bit faster. Minutes after the man was beside her and grabbed the horse, stopping the wagon.

"what the hell are you doing??"

"excuse moi monsieur? It is You that chase me and scare my horse!"

"you really don't remember who I am??"

"No monsieur I do not know you! And please let go of my horse this instant or you will force me to shoot!"

"alright alright! Easy now! I am just not that fund of that my fiancée is cruising through France a week before our wedding!"

"Oh. You must be Jean then" she put down the gun. Only now she got a good look at the man; he was almost Adams exact copy! Blond hair, blue eyes, same square face; could it be that in this world, she still searched for Adam even if she never meet him??

"so you DO remember me?"

"No. Papa told me. I am sorry Jean, but the wedding is off. I have to go back, and find the man I love"

"It was a dream! Maurice told me everything! You are crazy! You cant seriously mean that you will travel through France to hunt down some fairytale prince, some old legend?"

"watch me" she started the wagon but Jean stopped it

"well you aren't going anywhere without me! Maybe you will come to your senses when you discover there is no more than an empty castle: if there even is a castle!"

She sent him a look that said "whatever" and started going. He followed, angrily. He kept mumbling "silly girl, fairy tales, humbug!" but Belle ignored him.

"aaarw poor Jean" I said feeling with this young lad that saw his girl leave him for seemingly a ghost.

"I know. But at that moment I didn't care, I just wanted to find Adam"

"well did you??"

"later in the story. Patience"

Belle and Jean traveled for many days before reaching familiar country. Belle had time to explain her story but Jean still said it was a dream, most likely from all those fairy tales Anna kept finding. She just shake her head and went to talk to Phillipe instead.

"we are there" she pointed on a road "that goes right to the castle"

"then why are we going the other way?"

"we need more gun power"

"sure this is enough?" Jean demonstrated by lifting the gun.

"no. Its to quite. We need an old fashioned one, with a big bang"

"why?"

"to scare off the wolfs. They guard the castle and they wont get scared easily"

"I repeat myself: WHY is the gun we have not good enough? Surely if one of them dies the rest will run off?"

"I told you: They guard the castle and they are NOT normal wolves" Jean sighed and followed her. He was tired and cold, his traveling gear was latest fashion, and not very comfortable. Silk stockings, high heels and brocade vests where certainly not made for a long trip.

Belle felt nostalgic as she ride through her old town. Same old town, same old noises and same old smells, every day like the one before. This place will surely never change she thought. Soon she found the tavern and parked Philippe outside and went inside before Jean could protest. She looked around and then went up to the bar.

"BELLE! How nice to see you here!" the barkeeper, a large woman with a big smile saud

"hi Bertha. Is Gaston around?"

"well he will show up soon I think, if the Mrs let him" she laughed

"Mrs?"

"yes he´s married to Georgie, one of the triplets"

"ouch, how is her sisters taking it?"

"bad. They are very jealous. Who´s your friend?" she nodded torch Jean that was falling over the bear carpet and tried to maintain his pride, but the hunters found him very amusing. Belle rolled her eyes "he´s a bigtownboy. I better go help him" she went up and dragged him to the bar "didn't I tell you to stay at the wagon?"

"In the matter of fact you have not said more than 3 words to me since this journey began!"

Belle snorted and ordered two ginger ale they drank in silence. She found Jean to be rather annoying. How could she ever fall in love with him? He was so – polished. Nothing like her beloved Adam that had a certain roughness but still royal manners.

"Belle how lovely to see you here" Gaston pounded. He had changed just as much as the rest of the town- not at all.

"hello Gaston. Are you still into hunting?"

"Yes indeed! Just last week I shoot a.."

"very nice Gaston. I want to buy a gun from you, one with a big bang"

"what would a woman need a gun for?"

"Im going into the forest"

"Belle, the forest is no place for a woman to go alone"

"what makes you think she are alone?" Jean interfered. Gaston measured him with his eyes and began to laugh "Oh im sorry. The woods is no place for TO women alone!"

"I have never!"

"hush Jean! Gaston will you sell me a gun or should I ask someone else?"

"im not letting a woman handle firearms. However I could escort you" he smiled intimidating and leaned torch her

"get off Gaston, im not interested"

"but Belle we are such a good match! You're beauty full and I am – well gorgeous" That was about all he got to say before Georgie – the red triplet – grabbed his ear "WHAT is she?"

"pumpkin! I was just being friendly"

"friendly my puff! And whatya doing in a tavern in this hour? I told you to..." and she dragged him out with him still begging for forgiveness. Belle could not help but laugh.

Around a hour later they was at the castle. Bertha had kindly offered them her old gun. The wolves hadn't showed the entire way, and Jean believed that to be a prove that Belle merely had a dream.

The castle was surrounded in darkness, much like when she arrived the first time. Dusty, stuffy.

"hallo? Anyone there? Adam? Lumière? Mrs. Pots? Clogsworth? Anyone?" her voice echoed through the halls

"The castle is deserted! There aren't any living candlesticks or dogs running wild in here!" she ignored him and continued her search. She soon realized that the castle was even more messy than It was then, tables and chairs all over the place. What on earth had happened? She felt something breaking underneath her shoe. She looked down and gave a shriek!

"what? What is wrong??"

"Its.. Mrs. Potts" she sobbed and showed him the broken pieces of a teapot "and chip.. he lied just beside her... They must have been transformed into – things" Jean was about to protest when she stood up fast and ran up the stairs. Still holding the little teacup.

"where are you going now?"

"to the west wing. If he´s still here, he must be there"

"But Belle... Gah what is it with her! She obsessed with this fairytale" He ran after her. He had to admit she seemed like she knew exactly where she was going, that she knew the ways around this creeping place.

Belle pushed the door and with a lot of effort it opened. The wing was even more broken than it used to be. She went in and searched around. Not a single table was intact, not even 1 picture hang on the wall, they was all teared down and was recklessly cast around the whole floor. Poor Adam. It must have been hard to watch the petal fall with no hope of salvation. She bended down where the rose use to be. Now the table was no where to be seen and broken glass was all over the place, broken glass and dry petals. But where was he?

She opened the door to the back chamber and for a moment she stepped back in shock. The giant organ Forte was in his place. Of course he was. She never arrived, so he never got jealous on her. She was cold, so cold. The castle had been unheated for a long time it seemed. She walked torch the fireplace and what she thought was a chair; A giant wolf like creature jumped against her! She moved back and trembled, pure deja vu, it sneered and snapped at her but didn't come any closer. It was chained with what looked like a chandelier. It was Adam. Around his neck was the remains of a purple cape. She started to cry. No humanity was showing in his eyes, no reaction to his name, only a sneer. Around in the room was what appeared to be members of the staff. She recognized Lumière and Clogsworth.

Jean aimed the gun at Adam. In his mind this was a dangerous creature that was a assaulting his fiancée. Belle jumped on her feet and pushed the gun out his hand

"don't hurt him!"

"Its a beast! Its dangerous!"

"No! He cant help himself! Its the spell thats doing it to him"

"are you telling me THIS is that prince of yours?"

"yes.. I guess the spell just... continued..." She dumped herself on a pillow on the floor. Beast was calmed down a bit. At least he only sneered now, and looked at them with caution.

"oh my god" I whispered. I could feel the tears forcing their ways out of my eyes "that is so sad... I never guessed that the musical told the truth"

"Oh it was much closer to the truth than the movie. I did stand up against him and he did fight his - beastliness. The spell just removed their humanity bit bit"

"How did you? I mean I cant see a solution to this, I really cant. How did you fix it?"

"well it was very simple when I realized it. I was as down as you can imagine, Jean was a pain in the.. well you know what I mean, and my husband growled at me, my friends was items and god knows where. Jean tried to convince me to go "home", back to Paris, but I wouldn't leave Adam. I started the fireplaces and stay there for several weeks. Adam got used to me being there. I even got to stroke his fur before he growled and snapped me off. Jean said I was crazy. Then it hit me... The only one who could change it all was the enchantress... but how to find her?"

Belle searched the library, the west wing, every single place she could think of to find information about the enchantress. No success. She was on the edge of giving up when Jean said "It would take a magic mirror to find someone like that"

that was it! The magic mirror! It could show you anything! Anyone! She rushed to her room (she had chosen the same as Beast had given her) and grabbed the mirror that she had found in the west wing, without a scratch. She took it in her hands and said

"show me the enchantress"


End file.
